Bill is Back (Revised)
by TheNewEthernetHero
Summary: This is just a revision of the Bill is Back Story. There are some changes story wise and the grammar, wording, and pacing, in my opinion, seem much better.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls nor am I writer or work for them. I just make fan fiction about them for fun. Enjoy!

 _If I just pour this in this and I mix it like this I can.. Oof!_ Dipper became winded as he was shoved into the edge of the table where he was mixing a chemical solution. "Move it Dip-Little! We need that project down now!" It was Chester. A big and strong guy that spent every second that Dipper has been on campus tormenting him. "I swear Dip-Little, if you mess this up and I get an F on this project I swear I'll kill you."

"Yeah, you hear that Dip-Little, " said Alejandro. To Dipper he seemed like nothing more than Chester's shadow. Following him everywhere he goes. A piece of him just so much less and sinister.

Alejandro flicked out a pocket knife. It had a lightning bolt engraved into it. What a good representation cause it looked like it glowed even in the dark where there was no sun to shine on it. "We will kill ya!"

Dipper recovered from being winded and got back to work. Honestly, he was more annoyed than scared. He received these threats and although at first they did nothing but make him want to go home from college he now has grown a back bone to them. "I won't mess up; I know what I am doing Chester."

Chester snared. "You better." Dipper got back to work. He really wanted to get this over with. It was about 9 o'clock and Dipper had to study for his Calculus test tomorrow. Reading the paper quickly that showed the process that was needed for the chemical process to take effect Dipper blasted through the work like no tomorrow, writing down what happened each step of the way. What would have taken an hour took only 20 minutes. "Whew!", exclaimed Dipper.

"You done Dip-little?" Questioned Chester. Dipper turned around to reply and saw that Chester looked less angry and slightly happy. His usually solid looking face seemed to crack with a little smile.

"Almost, I just have to add this one drop..." Dipper grabbed a dropper full of a green chemical and put it right over the top of the beaker filled with a clear liquid. _**I gotta be really careful here. Only one drop.**_ __Dipper squeezed the dopper ever so slightly and one drop came out. The solution was now turning a deep black then red color. _ **Good! It came out.**_ As Dipper was pulling the dropper away from the solution he accidentally squeezed the bottle just a little bit.

Dipper froze. As a drop came out it seemed as though the dropper itself was gripping onto it. _**I just got to be really, really gentle.**_ __As Dipper was moving his hand away from the solution Dipper, once again was shoved. "What's taking so long?" It was Alejandro but Dipper barely heard him. His mind was completely focused on the green droplet that had fallen from the dropper, so slowly it seemed. "NOOOOOO!", shouted Dipper as the droplet hit the solution and it turned from red to green itself.

Dipper turned his head around to Alejandro with anger. "Why did you do _that?_!" Alejandro snickered. Who wouldn't. All these years and Dipper voice still cracked.

"Chill out man. All I did was ask a question."

"Yeah that's he did," Intervened Chester. "The real question that should be asked here is what did you do to that solution?" The small smile faded and the anger in his eyes returned.

"It's messed up now thanks to your friend Alejandro!"

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Alejandro pulled back as if completely offended and ignorant to what he had done; through his act Dipper could see that the slightest of smile coming from his lips. _**He did it on purpose!**_ "I don't know anything about science."

"Why are you blaming this on Alejandro. Weren't you just saying a while ago how you won't mess this up?"

"Yeah but- " Dipper was immediately cut off.

"And didn't we just say what would happen if you did." Alejandro brought out his knife as quickly as what it seemed to be. Dipper gulped. He was used to their threats because they usually would go through with them but this time things felt different. "Alejandro."

Alejandro stepped forward. "Yeah Chester?"

"Grab him." Alejandro dashed forward with such speed that Dipper could only see what seemed like a blur. He turned Dipper around and pushed him down on the table where he was able to get a good grip on Dipper's arms and then turn him around to face Chester.

"L-look Chester. Just give me sometime. I can whip you up a new one. Its not even midnight!" It was hopeless. Chester wasn't even listening at this point. He just got close and closer. So close Dipper could smell the sweat of his body that must have come from the excessive workouts he but his body through. Chester's hand reach out towards Dipper and Dipper closed his eyes and was ready to brace it but it never came. "What the?"

Dipper opened up his eyes and saw Chester with the messed up solution in his hand. "You know Dipper. I know I said I will kill you if you messed this up but I think I changed my mind. What do you think." Dipper smiled. _**Maybe there is some brain in him after all. I can use that to my advantage.**_

"Ye-Yes. I guarantee you that I can make you a even better one."

Chester only cracked a smile but this time it seemed more sinister. "Yeah, and just to motivate you I want you to remember what happens to failures. They get poured down the drain. But in this case it gets poured down your head." Dipper's eyes widened.

"What?!" Dipper struggled the grip of Alejandro, desperately trying to break free. "Get off me!" Dipper screamed, hoping the commotion would bring someone close by to them and stop this. "I said I will make you a new solution. Why are you doing this?" Demanded Dipper. He was scared and whenever he got scared he always wanted answers.

"Because low scum like you have to learn the hard way. No mistakes. No errors." Chester brought the bottle up over Dipper's head and started to tip it over. Like how the droplet from the dropper seemed to move so slow so did this solution. As the solution came flowing down all Dipper could do was stream.

"HELPPPPPPPPPPP!, Someone, anyone!" But all the Dipper receive was the laughter of Alejandro. "Please stop! Please someone help!" But it was to late. The solution was close to his head and just then everything seemed to slow down. Not like the droplet but time seemed to really slow down. Then... Stop. Dipper was standing in a frozen in place area. Nothing was moving but him. "What is going on?"

"What's going on? What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on. You just go your butt saved!" Out of thin air a yellow light started to appear but the appearance was surprising but not new to Dipper. The voice brought good and terrible memories back and all of a sudden,

Bill appeared. "Hey kid. Long time no see, am I right? Ha HA!"


End file.
